Fifteen Minutes
by pluushie
Summary: Sakura gets Hinata to flirt with Sasuke for fifteen minutes believing that he would see that Sakura was so much more tolerable than the rest of Sasuke's fan girls, but Sakura doesn't realize that a lot can happen between two people within fifteen minutes.


* * *

_I do not own Naruto._

_Well, here's an idea that I came up with. Probably has been written about before… but I don't know. If it hasn't been written about with Sasuke and Hinata, then it's mine, I tell you! __**Mine, mine, mine!**__ Well, do enjoy my little epiphany. I swear that I have no idea if anyone wrote this or not. Please don't hurt me! xD_

_--Fifteen Minutes--_

_It's amazing what can happen to two astonishingly different individuals within fifteen minutes…_

Hinata was, by any means, a very understanding person. She was a part-time teacher for sixth grade and completely understood when her students forgot to bring in their homework because they were sick. She understood if someone didn't want to sit next to another person because the other person didn't like them. She understood if someone wanted to be near the person they liked.

Hinata _completely _understood. After all, she's been in that situation where she's wanted to be with her childhood crush.

But Hinata could _not _understand why she had to pretend to like Sasuke.

She was with Sakura at a bar in downtown Konoha. How did she get to that bar in the first place? It was pretty easy to explain, really…

-x-x-x-

Hinata was driving home from work, smile pasted onto her face.

She had the best day _ever. _

It was the second-last week of school, and her grade sixes were just about prepared to go onto grade seven. She had never been more proud in her entire life. Little Emi, who was so incredibly shy and had reminded Hinata of herself, had finally managed to win the student of the month award, Takahashi had gotten the A in math that he had always dreamed of, and everyone had done well in Chemistry.

But it was then when she stopped at the stoplight on the intersection of Coral and Hokage that Sakura called her on her phone.

"Hello?" said Sakura, sounding anxious. Hinata could just imagine her playing with her pink hair nervously.

"Hi Sakura… what's wrong?" asked Hinata, concerned about her friend. Lately she had been acting rather strange.

There was shifting heard on the other end of the line, and a curse muttered under someone's breath. Sakura replied, "Oh, nothing's wrong! Damn… it's just that… okay, you have to come with the bar with me tonight!"

"W-What?!" asked Hinata, astonished. "Sakura! I can't go to a bar…!"

"Why the hell not? It's not a school night of anything. It's Friday, for the love of the lord! Please Hina? Trust me, we're going to have fun tonight! I promise. It'll be like a girls' night out! When was the last time we went to a bar together, anyway?"

"Sakura, we went to a bar just two weeks ago"-

"That's too long! We're two single women in our twenties Hinata. We're supposed to be in serious relationships. And guess what?"

"What?" sighed Hinata, struggling to hold the phone to her left ear as she turned her steering wheel with her right.

Sakura's tone escalated with each word she said, "Sasuke's going to be there!"

It took a while for the words to register in Hinata's mind. Sasuke… who was that guy again? Hinata narrowed her eyes as she drove smoothly on the highway, "… Oh, you mean that guy that you like?

"Hell yeah! That Sasuke! He's going to be at the Konoha bar tonight. _Tonight_. Hinata, this may be my perfect chance to make a move on him!"

"So why do I need to come?" asked Hinata, taking the next exit.

"Because I can't just face him on my own! Meet me there at ten o'clock, okay? And look sexy!" She hung up.

-x-x-x-

So that was how she got to the bar, and that's where she was at the moment. In a bar, with Sakura, sitting at an obscure little booth in the corner and spying on a certain black-haired Uchiha.

"Hinata, I promise that it'll be quick, really! All you have to do is be all over him so that he'll avoid you and come to me!" said Sakura brightly, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Hinata, however, didn't understand the point of Sakura's so-called 'wonderful' idea, "Sakura, I'd be more than happy to help you with Sasuke, but really, is this truly necessary? To annoy a person into liking someone else? Sakura, you really can't make a person like you"-

"But Hinata!" wailed Sakura, pointing over to Sasuke who sat indifferently on a stool at the bar (which was not far from where they sat), "It's not like I'm asking you to kiss him or ask him out! I'm just asking youto pretend that you're all over Sasuke! Wink at him, flirt with him… you know what I mean! Talk to him endlessly about his marks that he got in Geography in eighth grade -he hates that!"

"How do you remember what he got in eighth grade for Geography? That was at least… nine years ago! And you know that I like someone else! Sakura!"

"Oh please, you know that I've liked him forever!" Sakura suddenly lowered her voice, eyes growing dark, "Did you know that he likes girls with long hair? Your hair is up to your collar bone and is _layered. _Don't worry! I promise that he won't hit on you." Sakura ran her fingers through her long, pink, evenly cut hair with a smile.

Hinata glanced over to Sasuke, weighing her options. Sakura was right -Sasuke would probably not hit on her, since apparently he likes girls with long hair. And, well, all she had to do was pretend to like him. How hard could it have been? With a sigh, Hinata gave in, "Alright, I'll do it."

Sakura squealed, clamping her hands together, "Oh, thank you Hinata! Okay, go, go! Hurry, before he leaves!"

Hinata gasped as she was ushered out of the booth, towards Sasuke. She straightened her knee-length silver dress, wiggling her toes in her new silver flats. With a big breath of air, she began to make her way towards the bar where Sasuke sat.

Nervously, Hinata approached Sasuke. She sat down in the seat next to him, ordering vodka right away. Sasuke looked over to her lazily, asking a simple, slurred question, "What?"

"Oh… Um… Sasuke… I was wondering… um…" mumbled Hinata. She was suddenly at loss for words.

But then again, who wouldn't be? Anyone who had ever associated with Sasuke knew that he was just on top of the world when it came to men. He had jet black hair that was naturally spiked at the back, giving him a wild look. His eyes were a deep onyx, complimenting his pale, yet healthy, complexion. And his lips. Oh dear God, his _lips._

Hinata, of course, was almost the master of self control among women. She had total self-control when it came to talking to guys. When she was younger, she used to pass out whenever a guy came near her, specifically her long-time crush. But she'd eventually learned the art of control.

Or perhaps not. Five minutes had passed, and she hadn't said anything. Sakura was motioning at her wildly from across the room, frantically mouthing 'do something'! Sasuke must've noticed that she hadn't been saying anything either, and turned away from her to sip at his beer.

Sakura's face was nearly puce as she began sprawling instructions on a notepad that she had taken from a random waitress. Hinata squinted as she read the text. It said -in horrible printing- 'play with your hair and bat your eyelashes -hurry'.

Well, Hinata had no ideas, anyway. Nervously, she began fiddling with her hair the way that she had seen other girls do it on her television. Sasuke glanced over to her again. Taking her chance, Hinata began to bat her eyelashes (as) flirtatiously (as she knew how).

But then, something that Hinata absolutely didn't expect happened. Sasuke rolled his eyes as though she were telling a horrible joke, and then said monotonously, "You can drop the act. I know you like Naruto."

First thing that Hinata thought was to panic. And that's just what she did. Her face went from pale to paler and she averted her eyes to the floor. She ran her hands through her hair nervously, paling as the seconds went by. She stuttered, "N-no! W-why would I t-try to uh… No, it's not like that. W-wait… uh, well, uh, I don't like… Naruto… uh, I swear… um… wait… I can explain!"

Hinata blushed as Sasuke smirked, ordering another beer for himself and gulping down half of it, "Explain what? That you're trying to help Sakura? Not going to happen. Lots of girls tried this before."

She let out a loud groan, glancing towards Sakura who was sipping at some wine. She turned to me, making a motion with her hands to continue. I sighed turning towards Sasuke again, "Seriously… uhm… well… this is bad… so… should I leave?"

Sasuke shrugged, taking another sip of beer, "Whatever you want."

Hinata let out another sigh, downing the entire glass of vodka before hopping down from the stool and returning to Sakura's booth.

Sakura waved her hands frantically, face red once more, "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be over there flirting with Sasuke like some whore!"

"No… you see, lots of other girls tried to do it and… they weren't successful, so he said that I should just drop the act and"-

"No, we won't!" Sakura said, pointing her finger at Hinata, who held in a groan.

Everyone who knew Sakura for over a year knew that she was _competitive as hell_. While some guys think it's cute, other people don't agree and all of them are lying to get on her good side. She gets so competitive that no one wanted to face her in dodge ball, spelling bees, etcetera. Hinata should've known that Sakura wouldn't back down so easily.

Sakura leaned forward, and then began to tell Hinata her 'well-thought-through' plan, "Okay, here's the thing that you're going to do. Get back there, flirt like _hell_. Flirt as though he's… as though he's Naruto and you're not as shy as you are! Be someone else! No, here, take this."

Sakura paused to steal a glass of wine from a waitress' plate and shove it to Hinata, "Drink this! You'll get so trashed that you won't even know what you're doing!"

Hinata frowned distastefully at the wine, but gulped it all down anyway.

"Good, good!" Sakura said, grinning. She glanced at Sasuke, "Okay, okay! We're going to get a couple of more. You're going to get a hangover, but I've got good medicine and two washrooms, so you're good."

A few servings of wine later, Hinata was _half _drunk. She couldn't talk properly, but Sakura was sure that she'd be able to understand her.

"Okay, Hinata, go over there for _fifteen minutes_. Flirt like no one's flirted before! You'll annoy the hell out of him and he'll notice that I'm not nearly as obsessive and choose me over everyone! Don't you dare come back here unless you've annoyed Sasuke to hell, got that? And get _drunker_."

Hinata nodded, teetering back and forth on her seat, "Oh-ay…"

Her friend beamed, "That's my girl! Now… off you go!"

Sakura pushed Hinata out of the booth, and Hinata went staggering over her way to Sasuke, sitting down in the stool next to him again.

Sasuke noticed that Hinata was drunk, and crinkled his nose at the strong scent of alcohol that emitted from the usually quiet woman. He spoke monotonously, though there was a hint of annoyance evident in his voice, "You're drunk."

"I am…" mumbled Hinata, hiccupping a little bit at the end and then giggling madly. She waved over the bartender, "Ay… get me anotha beer and I'll give ya dun best time you've eva had… hic!"

The bartender blushed madly, hurrying off to prepare the drink for Hinata, who giggled again and patted Sasuke on the shoulder harder than necessary.

"Ay… didja see dat…? He mus' like me!" Hinata mumbled, leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder, hiccupping again.

Sasuke frowned, prying her off of him, "… You're drunk."

"Wuh?" mumbled Hinata, who was in the process of gulping down all the beer that was in the glass bottle. She slammed the empty bottle onto the table, and then replied to Sasuke, "Oh… 'ight… ay y'know… I think dat… dat yo hawwt…"

Sasuke frowned. This woman was completely wasted by now, he knew, but for some reason he couldn't wipe the blush off of his face, "You're drunk."

Sakura, who was watching, a few feet away, saw the blush on Sasuke's face. _Why is he blushing?! _She thought.

Hinata, who was completely and utterly _trashed_, giggled widely and threw her arms around Sasuke, "Ay… Sasu…ke… wanna be my boyfren for… hic… fifteen minutes?"

He closed his eyes, prying Hinata off of him and repeating again, "You're drunk."

"I know..!" whined Hinata, hugging him again and resting her head in the crook of his neck, "C'mon… Sasu-chan! Hic! We can hav… a gud time!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You're obviously drunk and you have no idea what you're doing."

It was obvious that he was trying to remind _himself _that. Hinata giggled like a madwoman once again, reaching up and running her hands through his wild mane, "Ooh Sasu… chan… yo hair… iz natural? I din knew dat!"

Sasuke frowned, and reached up and took Hinata's hands out of his hair, "… Yes."

"Ooh… realay? Dat's wunderfal…" she mumbled, "You knowwww… Sakuwa weailly wuvs yaa…"

Sasuke sighed, pushing Hinata away and ordering another bottle of beer, "She doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Hic! Yaaa! I totally agwee! She said… hehe… dot… that… that she wuvs ya… but I tink… hic!... that she onwy wikes you for your looks.. hahaa! Mee? I like you becoz…" Hinata murmured, falling into his arms, "Becoz you're smart… kind most of da time… and becoz I knoww dat you're soooo capable of wuv…"

"You like Naruto," Sasuke said plainly, trying to push her away.

Hinata giggled, shaking her head and burying her face in his chest, "Noowww not anymow! He wuvs Sakuwa… not meh… and I noticed dat ya… you… dat you… shine just as bwight, if not bwighter… dan Nawuto… kun… you… I see ya fow who ya truwy awre."

Sasuke sighed and glanced at the clock. She's been with him for nearly fifteen minutes already. Usually if his fan girls send people over, they don't stay that long.

Maybe she actually liked him. She had been the only girl to ever say that she's liked him for who he was and not what he was. His expression softened miraculously, and he slowly drew his arms around her. It wasn't right since he knew she was completely and utterly wasted, but people did say that you admitted the truth when you were drunk.

Sakura, who was now standing up and gaping in shock, waving frantically at Hinata, paused when she saw Sasuke lift Hinata up and kiss her full on the lips.

"No!" Sakura cried, jumping towards the two and pulling Hinata away, giggling nervously. She said to Sasuke, "Oh, I'm _so _sorry about my friend… she just tends to get a little drunk here and there…" Sakura batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, "Well… we have to go now, bye!"

Sasuke watched as the two women left, glancing at the clock. Fifteen minutes. It's weird what can happen within fifteen minutes…

-x-x-x-

Hinata woke up the next morning on Sakura's couch, and Sakura immediately throwing up into the nearby bowl that Sakura held out to her. Hinata looked her friend up and down, groaning a little bit at the blinding lights as she slowly sat up straight.

"Uh… Sakura, what happened last night?"

Sakura sighed, burying her head in her hands, "I don't think you want to know."

_--End--_

_Ha! That was cute, right? Short, pointless sort of. I have no idea who's going to review this, but please do if you have a heart! Which, by the way, I know you all do! Reviews are awesome, we all love getting them! Please review!_


End file.
